It is known in missiles to provide electrical power to flight control devices by means of an electric generator. The rotor and stator of the generator are arranged on the missile so that the rotor can rotate relative to the stator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,537 discloses a rotating missile whose head rotates about the missile's longitudinal axis. The head has two fixed and two canard-type wings mounted thereon. When the missile is launched, the head initially corotates with missiles. As flight continues, the adjustable canard-type wings eventually brake the head, slowing its rotation relative to the rest of the missile, so relative rotation between the head and missile occurs. The head of the missile contains two rotor windings and the body of the missile contains 2 stator windings. One stator and one rotor winding are coupled to an alternator, which supplies electrical power to the missile's electronic controls. The other stator and rotor comprises a motor which regulates the adjustable canardtype wings. The regulating control signal is provided by the electronic controls with the help of an optical sensor. Based on the control signals, the missile is guided to its target by adjusting the canard-type wings with the help of the motor, according to the laws of proportional navigation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,567 discloses a missile with a rotating head, the rotation being sustained by means of an pre-adjusted fin. The permanent magnet of an electric generator is coupled to the head. The generator supplies electric power to the flight controls. An optical target seeker is located in the rotating head with a slotted window. Flight control signals are determined in the flight control electronics in response to the target seeker's signal. A control nozzle, which is supplied with ram air through a slot between the missile body and head and which corotates with the missile housing, serves to control the flight path. A small D.C. motor alters the space between the head and body, thereby varying the volume of air flowing through the slot.
The known systems for missile flight control, despite their usefulness, have certain problems. They tend to be large, therefore only usable in larger missiles. Additionally, the number of different components makes operational reliability a problem.
It is an object of this invention to simplify the design of a missile flight control system, producing a design that is of small construction, yet effective and reliable.